dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 225
| Synopsis3 = When Professor Mark Erdel uses a “robot brain” and teleportation system of his creation to capture and retrieve something from space, it brings a green-skinned Martian named J'onn J'onzz to Earth. After both introduce themselves to each other, J'onzz asks Erdel to return him to Mars. Erdel replies that he cannot do that, since it might take years to reverse his computer's program. The Martian, knowing he must adapt his appearance to that of humans, uses his chameleon-like powers to make himself look like a brown-haired Caucasian human male. Seconds afterward, the shock of the preceding events takes its toll on Erdel's weak heart. With his last breaths, Erdel asks J'onzz to forgive him for making him a prisoner of Earth. Then he dies. J'onzz muses that the Martians are working on a “Project Star-Ride” for interplanetary travel. But until that project is completed--however long that may take--he is bound to Earth. He Americanizes his name to John Jones. Then, going to the seaside, he uses his Martian mind-over-matter power to extract gold from seawater to give him working capital. John Jones then takes a tour of the Earth, sometimes using his powers of invisibility and immateriality to conceal his presence. One aspect of Terran life disturbs J'onn J'onzz: crime. Since Earth is a younger planet than Mars, and since Mars underwent the “Great Evolution” centuries ago that virtually wiped out crime, its rate of wrongdoing is much less than that of Earth. J'onzz decides to help the Earthmen by fighting crime. In his John Jones identity, he takes and passes a detective exam at the Midtown police department. But he realizes he must avoid a Martian's one weakness--fire, which can sap his powers and take his life. | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer1_1 = Edmond Hamilton | Writer2_1 = Jack Miller | Writer3_1 = Joe Samachson | Writer3_2 = Jack Miller | Penciler1_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler2_1 = Ruben Moreira | Penciler3_1 = Joe Certa | Inker1_1 = Charles Paris | Inker2_1 = Ruben Moreira | Inker3_1 = Joe Certa | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * John Larrow Other Characters: * Jasper Smively * Martin Mayne * Rodney Random Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Albert Martin Other Characters: * Dr. John R. Rogers * Harry Rogers * Jane Rogers * Sam Dales Locations: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * ** Lt. Saunders Locations: * ** * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and . * "The Strange Experiment of Dr. Erdel" is also reprinted in , , and . * The Martian Manhunter becomes a regularly appearing back-up feature beginning with this issue. * This issue of Detective Comics is considered by some comic indexers to be the first issue to regularly feature the Batman of Earth-One. Other indexers place the dividing line between Earth-Two and Earth-One elsewhere (for example, Mike of Mike's Amazing World places it between and ). The DC Comics Database has decided to go with the former group. | Trivia = * Although the Flash (Barry Allen) is generally accepted as the first Silver Age DC Comics character, the Martian Manhunter actually precedes the first appearance of the Flash by almost a year. * "If I Were Batman" marks the first time James Gordon took the Batman mantle. The same idea would be used by Scott Snyder in his Batman Vol 2 run. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Martian Manhunter (Volume 1) * World's Finest Comics | Links = * Detective Comics article at Wikipedia * Detective Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Detective Comics series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman (Silver Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}